The invention relates to an electric lamp having a lamp cap of synthetic material for use in a printed circuit board. The lamp comprises
a tubular translucent lamp vessel,
an electric element in the lamp vessel and,
current conductors extending from the electric element through a first end of the lamp vessel to the exterior.
A lamp cap of synthetic material having a longitudinal axis is connected to the lamp vessels the lamp cap comprises
a sleeve-shaped portion having an opening for receiving the lamp vessel and,
a first set of outwardly directed projections at the sleeve-shaped portion each with a first contact surface and
a second set of outwardly directed projections each with a second contact surface.
The second contact surfaces face the first contact surface and lie in the direction of the longitudinal axis at a certain distance therefrom.
The first end of the lamp vessel is received by the opening of the lamp cap and the current conductors extending over a respective contact surface of a set of projections. Such a lamp is known from DE No. 1589314 A1 to which U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,982 corresponds.
A disadvantage of the known lamp is that the current conductors of the lamp are themselves the contacts which have to establish an electrical connection with tracks of a printed circuit board. The current conductors are generally fairly thin and slack so that they have little resilience. This results in that stringent requirements have to be imposed on the thickness of a board and of the printed circuit thereon, so that a good contact is guaranteed between the current conductors and tracks of the said printed circuit when the lamp is arranged in a printed circuit board. These stringent requirements cause a printed circuit board to be expensive.
A possibility of preventing the necessity of these stringent requirements is to provide the lamp cap with metal springs, which on the one hand are in contact with the current conductors and on the other hand can establish in a reliable manner contact with tracks of a printed circuit. However, this possibility is expensive because a larger number of parts to be assembled are required for the lamp.